camplakebottomfandomcom-20200213-history
Camp Bottomlake
Not to be mistaken for Camp Lakebottom. Camp Bottomlake is a version of Camp Lakebottom hidden in a cavern in Lake Ickygloomy, and is inhabited by fish versions of the main characters. It first appears in "Voyage to the Bottom of the Deep." Description Camp Bottomlake is a camp that was hidden from the rest of the world in a cavern blocked by a barricade, which was accidentally destroyed by McGee when he was piloting a submarine. Living at the camp are McGill, Gretchfish, and Spout, fish versions of McGee, Gretchen, and Squirt. Similarly to Camp Lakebottom, Camp Bottomlake is constantly pestered by Squidsquat, an octopus version of Buttsquat. The campers at Camp Bottomlake resorted to feeding Squidsquat their councillors in order to keep him at bay, and he was ultimately stopped when the Lakebottom campers arrived. Appearance Camp Bottomlake looks extremely similar to Camp Lakebottom, with multiple rock formations resembling the cabins, mess hall, and dock, a large stalagmite resembling the flag pole, and some rocks replicating the fire pit. Role in series "Voyage to the Bottom of the Deep" After McGee, Gretchen, and Squirt find a submarine while playing volleyball, they start exploring Lake Ickygloomy. McGee accidentally fires a torpedo at a rock, opening a tunnel that sucks the submarine all the way to Camp Bottomlake. While there, the campers meet fish versions of themselves, and proceed to have fun with them. Soon after, the campers have a bonfire, and McGee tells the Bottom Lurkers that he destroyed the barricade hiding the camp, shocking them. He then goes down the rocky waterslide and lands in the water, freaking out the Bottom Lurkers as a giant octopus version of Buttsquat appears. It grabs McGee and nearly eats him, but Gretchen and Squirt save him. The Bottom Lurkers then explain that he has to be fed in order to be pleased, and the Bottom Dwellers help them. The Bottom Dwellers (now wearing fruit accessories and carrying fruit) go to feed the octopus, but realise that they are the meal. They temporarily fight the squid with fruit, and eventually run away and escape by climbing up some seaweed hanging from stalactites. They then save the Bottom Lurkers from the octopus, and the Bottom Dwellers start trapping the octopus in stalactites as the Bottom Lurkers flee in the submarine. McGee sees them leave and goes to convince them to fight, but is caught by the octopus. Gretchen and Squirt try to knock a big stalactite onto the octopus, but are unable to. In the submarine, McGill accidentally shoots a torpedo, blasting the stalactite onto the squid and saving McGee. The Bottom Lurkers come back and apologise, and Spout calls the octopus the camp's official mascot, while McGee names it "Squidsquat," causing everyone to laugh as Squidsquat says he will have revenge. "Working Over-Slime" Trivia *While it is unknown what the councillors at Camp Bottomlake looked like, it's likely that they were fish versions of Sawyer, Armand, and Rosebud. Gallery Category:Camps Category:Places